


I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath

by RoseBud1218



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Flash Finds out, I'm Sorry, Kissing, M/M, Peters hurt but for like a minute, Secrets are Revealed, This is really out of charecter, it's for the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseBud1218/pseuds/RoseBud1218
Summary: Peter gets hurt, Flash finds out, they kiss at the end.





	I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably really out of character, but I wrote it anyway and that's what matters.

Flash is dating Peter. Yeah, he can’t believe it either. What he can believe though is that Spider man was crawling through his window.

Flash was sitting on the bed reading his English book, when he turned the page and the window opened. Flash turned to see what it was and saw spider man closing the window and fiddling with his suit, with his back turned towards Flash. Spider man took off his mask and ran a hand through his hair. Wait; was that blood on his hand?

“Spider man?” Flash asked. Spider man yelped and turned around. “Peter?!” He shouted. Peter smiled and waved.

“Hey Flash.” He said, but Flash was staring at his hand. Peter looked at his hand: covered in blood. “I got into a fight down on 87th and they had a knife. It’s not coming from my hand; it’s actually from the left side of my hip. But I have super-fast healing, so it’ll only take a few minutes to heal up I just wanted to see you and-“

“What the hell Parker?!” Flash shouted cutting off Peters rant. Flash got up and walked to his boyfriend. “This is how you tell me? When you’re bleeding?” Flash grabs Peter’s hand and drags him away from the window. “Come with me dumbass, I’m gonna get you cleaned up.”

“Cleaned up?” Peter said as he followed Flash ~~he’d follow him anywhere, but that’s unimportant.~~

“Yes,” Flash opened the door to the bathroom and let go of Peter’s hand, missing his warmth already. “Just because you heal really fast doesn’t mean the blood stains will.” Flash grabbed a cloth and got it wet. “Now,” Flash turned around and studied Peter. “Take your top off; I need to get to the cut.”

“At least take me out to diner first.” Peter said as press a button and his suit fell to the floor. Flash checked Peter out as he stepped out of his suit. Flash looked down at the wash cloth in his hands when Peter looked up. They haven’t really gotten to having sex yet. ~~Please note the key word being yet.~~

“Wasn’t it you who walked into my bedroom that one time and didn’t even let me get a ‘Hello’ out before you were sitting in my lap and kissing me?” Flash teased as he started to wipe away the stained blood at the freshly healed wound.

“Shut up.” Peter muttered as he looked up at the celling trying to hide his red face. He heard Flash chuckle and go to the sink. “I told you I heal fast.” Peter said as he watched Flash wash out the blood.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t worry about my boyfriend,” Flash said as he threw the cloth into the dirty clothes pile. Flash turned and faced Peter as the boy in question grabbed his suit. “Want me to grab you some clothes and then we can talk?”

“Sure,” Peter followed Flash back to his room. “I contacted May as I was coming over telling her that you were closer and what happened.” Flash handed Peter some clothes and he muttered out a thanks.

Flash sat on his bed as he watched Peter get dressed. Just because they haven’t had sex yet doesn’t mean they don’t check each other out. They were teenage boys for god’s sake.

“If we ever went to dinner Parker I don’t think we’d actually get to the restaurant…” Flash teased as Peter turned around.

“Who says we’d go out?” Peter teased back as he sat almost on top of, but to the side of Flash.

“Your Spider man, who says we wouldn’t just web there?” Flash started leaning in.

“We should really talk about that…” Peter trailed off as he wrapped his arms around Flash’s neck.

“We can talk about if you like.” Flash whispered as he wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist. “If not, you should get in my lap…” Peter chuckled as he leaned back.

“Let’s talk then I’ll get in your lap okay?” Flash nodded as he let his arms drop back to his sides. “So, I’m Spider man.” Flash chuckled.

“No shit Peter.” Flash shook his head. “Is there anything particular I should know?” He asked.

“I’m gonna get hurt, and put myself if harm’s way, but I don’t have super healing for nothing. Ned, May, and the Avengers know that I’m Spider man, and know you do. And I’ll try to be more careful about getting hurt,” Peter listed off on is fingers. “Anything particular you wanna know extra?” Peter asked copying Flash.

“I expect you to come visit me when you patrol if that’s cool?” Flash asked.

“I can see what I can do.” Peter said as he swung a leg over Flash’s lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. “Now,” Flash smiled and wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist. “If you have no other questions I would like to make out with you know.”

“No abjections here Parker,” Flash mumbled as he kissed Peter, trailing his hands up Peter’s arms up into his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. I wrote this last night, so please tell me if there are any mistakes!
> 
> (Anything like, "Read the paragraph where x happens" Would be fine!)


End file.
